Electroacoustic transducers which convert electrical energy into sound energy, and vice versa, have been known for decades. They are useful for various purposes, including hearing aids and listening devices that fit within the ear canal. In a hearing aid, there are generally two electroacoustic transducers. The first one is a microphone which receives sound from the environment and converts that sound into an acoustical electrical signal. That signal, an audio signal, is then amplified and sent to the second transducer, which is the speaker. The speaker converts the amplified audio signal into a corresponding amplified sound wave that is then sent towards the eardrum of the person wearing the hearing aid or listening device.
Because it is desirable to have these devices as small as possible so that they fit easily within the ear canal of the patient, there is a strong need for miniature electroacoustic transducers. Numerous electroacoustic transducers are available which have a square shape. This square shape does not, however, result in an optimal use of space and a larger volume is needed for the transducer.
Therefore, a need exists for a transducer that has the same or better sound sensitivity, but is more efficiently packaged.